Phoenix Wright: I'm a Lawyer, not a Fighter
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: Phoenix Wright has been summoned to fight in an upcoming fighting game! But how do you fight when your home game doesn't even involve fighting?


Good day, people. I am Shuji Nonohana. This is my first time actually writing for the Gyakuten Saiban/Ace Attorney archive, despite having been a fan for so long. What was my hold up? Well, I figured a good story would be a mystery, but I'm not so good at those. My favorite pairing would actually have to be Phoenix/Maya, but I couldn't come up with good scenarios that hadn't already been done.

In any case, I heard about everything as Ace Attorney before Gyakuten Saiban, so I'll be using the names in Ace Attorney (Sorry Naruhodou).

So why now? Why am I making a fic for our favorite hapless attorney now? Well, if you keep up with fighting game news, Phoenix Wright is a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. I couldn't believe it when I first heard it. "A fighting game between Superheroes, supervillians, supernatural beings, gods, maniacs, robots, the largest being in the universe, etc. is going to include Phoenix Wright? YES!"

To be honest, I was rooting for him from the beginning, but as I clicked on the video for his trailer, I started wondering exactly how it would work out. I… can't explain it. It just works. And it's awesome. If you haven't seen him "fight", check it out on youtube sometime!

* * *

><p>"Sigh." It was another boring day at the law offices of Wright and Co. Law Offices. "It's been a month since our last case…" Phoenix lamented.<p>

"We're lucky that work in law pays off so much, or we'd be broke by now!" Maya chimed in. "But we should get another case in a few months or so, or we'll be in really deep water."

"Yeah… Oh hey, did any mail come for me? I forgot to check." Phoenix said as he looked over documents from a previous case.

"Oh! Nick, you've been summoned!"

"To appear in court?"

"No, to be in a fighting game!"

Phoenix looked at her with obvious disbelief. "Huh?"

"Yeah! It says here that among many other Capcom characters, you've been in high demand for some reason, and they want you to fight some of the most powerful fighters in the Marvel universe."

"Oh good God… Not the Hulk?"

"Yup! She-Hulk too!"

"Oh boy…" Phoenix had seen her in a courthouse or two. He never saw the courthouse again. "Who else?"

Maya beamed. "Glad you're taking this so well. Lets see… Wolverine should go without saying, but you also have to fight the Sentinel."

"What's that?"

"It's a powerful mutant subduing robot. The X-Men had trouble with those things."

"…" He had to fight all of that?

Phoenix took a deep breath and sighed again. "W-well… at the very least there are a few people who I know follow the law, and they'll understand-"

"Are you kidding me Nick? Whether for a friendly spar or a blood feud, nothing matters. Absolutely everybody in a fighting game fights for reasons they themselves may not be able to understand."

"Eh… Maya…" Phoenix started. "How do you know so much about fighting games?"

"Well, I've played a few street fighter games, about three of the Marvel x Capcom crossovers…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a game case. "But I've played absolutely every single one of the Steel Samurai video games!" The game she held out was 'Steel Samurai Fighting Resonance 16: Alternate Dimensional Time Crossover!' "Most of them are fighting games, and this one is the best! In this one, the Evil Magistrate decides to travel through time to the future to confront a world in which the Steel Samurai died of old age, but the Steel Samurai catches up to him and travels in time with him! The ensuing fight within a vortex of time takes him to a slightly different time, where the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess were already married and had the Iron Infant! The time portal is left open, and a hole is ripped somewhere else in time. The Nickel Samurai senses a disturbance in his time period and goes to check it out! Then he ends up in the same time period that the Steel Samurai is in! The overwhelming power of the time paradox draws everybody from their respective time periods to that specific one, and an enormous battle ensues…"

"Okay, I get it… I doubt anybody else would get it if they heard you though…"

"And the best part is, you get to play as both the past Steel Samurai, and the Future Steel Samurai! That's two awesome versions of-"

"Maya, you're in fangirl mode!"

"Oh!" Maya calmed down a bit. "Sorry Nick, I got carried away."

"And anyways, isn't having more than one of the same character kind of redundant?"

"It gives him two different characters with unique fighting styles!"

"But that extra fighting style could have been saved for a new character, or for the same character in a sequel."

"You just don't get it Nick. That is no longer taboo, especially not since fighting games seem to do that all the time."

"And multiple characters with somewhat the same moveset? Aren't those just annoying?"

"Well, that's the only place I'll agree with you. When you have the same technique with the same input for different characters with their only difference being color and few other things, it does tend to get repetitive. More than likely, the gamebreaker will be their Hyper combos."

"Maya…"

"Oh! Right, right…" She looked at the letter.

"Am I allowed to decline?" Phoenix asked, hopeful.

"No. You've been in high enough demand, and the fans actually ranked you in the top five in several surveys, sometimes even at the number two spot!"

"But… I don't actually fight anybody in my daily life…"

"And everyone knows you've never actually fought a real fight." Maya pondered for a bit. "I'll leave flowers at your grave for you."

"I'm gonna die?"

Maya pondered again. "Would you mind if Pearly called your soul every once in a while so that we don't miss you?"

"Okay look, I'll try not to die okay?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll call you too, so you can talk to Pearly too."

Phoenix was distraught. How was he going to fight in a fighting game? "Is there anything else in the letter?"

"Well, it does say that you can have assists."

"Huh?"

"Like other characters come to help you in battle."

"Hm…" He thought back to all other characters in his life. "Nobody. Nobody would want to help me."

Maya pointed at herself. "Well, what about me? Danger or not, you've always been there to help me, so I'll help you out, Nick!"

"Th-thank you Maya…"

And so, Phoenix and Maya went out to ask for the help of their friends/enemies. However, whether or not they were on good terms with each other, he was rejected one by one. I mean, they all have day jobs too.

Back at the office, they were in a fix over what to do about their situation.

"Maya… to be honest, I don't think we can win with just the two of us."

"That's all right Nick! I've actually got something."

"Eh?"

Maya put her hands behind her back. "Well, Gumshoe was really sorry for being too busy to help. So in his place…" She put them out in front. "He sent Missile!"

"Woof!"

"Hey boy!" Missile came up to Phoenix and licked his cheek. "I haven't seen you since the Gourdy case, how've you been?"

And so, Phoenix and his party went to the site for the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom entry.

"How many in your party, Wright?"

"Three." Phoenix said.

"Then why are there four names signed?"

A contradiction! Phoenix never signed four names! "OBJECTION! There are only three people in my group, so why would I sign…"

"Overruled." Phoenix turned to the voice behind him.

"Your Honor! You're going to help me?"

"Hm? Oh, no." The Judge said. "My name just needs to be there for me to enter the area. As soon as I heard you were going to do something important, I decided to rush over whenever you screw up, and penalize you."

"… Eh?"

"It'll only take a second to get here, thanks to the kind folks at Capcom, and after that, I'm free to penalize you whenever I hear your defense falter!" Wow. Even outside of court, the Judge continues his work penalizing Phoenix.

"Well… I can't say that makes me completely happy, but…" Phoenix looked down at his hands. Then to Maya. To Missile. "Maybe I can do this… maybe I can put the most powerful heroes and villains on trail! And defeat them!"

And so, Phoenix went on to join the ranks of his fellow video game protagonists.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I'm actually going to be writing a major crossover for MvC3 starting in this archive, starring Phoenix Wright himself!<p>

Please review to me your opinion on Wright in a fighting game! Specifically, give me your opinion after watching it on youtube. Hope to see you soon! Sayonara!


End file.
